Heroic Heartbroken/Gallery
Gallery Images Trentbreakuo.png|Trent feels heartbroken after Gwen break up with him. File:Darth_Vader_NOOOO.jpg|Darth Vader becomes heartbroken when he learned that he killed his wife, Padme in anger. heartbreak_homer.jpg|Homer Simpson is heartbroken, thinking that Marge isn't his soulmate anymore. Twilight_broken_heart_S2E02.png|Twilight shedding a tear of heartbreak, having been corrupted by Discord. StanHeartbroken.jpg|Stan Marsh gets heartbroken after Wendy Testaburger breaks up with him the third time. kyle Hedi.jpg|Kyle gets heartbroken when Heidi breaks up with him and called Kyle a dirty jew. What worse She went back together with Cartman. File:I_am_my_mom_298.png|Pearl and Connie are particularly heartbroken when Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz, believing that Steven will never return and is presumed dead. Scamp is sad.jpg|Scamp suffering depression with heartbrokwn after rejects Tramp and he did to be a wild dog and was blamed by his ex-father and everyone, and now wishing to come back at home. S2E20A Lincoln sad he can't get a ticket.png|Lincoln Loud suffering depression with heartbroken after he missed the tickets Eddy crying.jpg|Eddy suffering depression with heartbroken after his last scam File:Vlcsnap-2017-05-25-21h11m48s584.png|Samurai Jack gets heartbroken when Ashi is erased permanently, due to Jack destroying Aku in the past. bandicam 2018-07-04 08-28-30-152.jpg|Sapphire and Pearl's heartbroken for losing Ruby. Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this.png|Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost his son - Taco and realizes that the money caused all this. Dot heartbroken.png|Dot is heartbroken when she had gives Fluffy to The Bow Adder sobbing.jpg|Adder is heartbroken after she learned about Sinuous' death. S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking heartbroken.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas in heartbreak accepts Marco's choice to go to Mewni after he breakup with each other, but they still remain friends. Penny Cry.png|Penny Ling is heartbroken because Pepper Clark's nasty jokes insulted her. Joy's tears.png|Joy crying, after she and Bing Bong were forgotten in the memory dump. Spejson crying by the damaged car.png|Spejson feel heartbroken after his car Kaszlak was destroyed by Mr. Wiesio, who landed on him. King Julien heartbroken.jpg|King Julien feeling heartbroken when his kingdom was taken over by Koto. Isabella crying.jpeg|Isabella crying with a broken heart after her attempts to Phineas’ attention in Paris have failed. Sofia_Crying.png|Princess Sofia crying with a broken heart Flash_Sentry_watching_Twilight_and_Timber_EG4.png|Flash Sentry become heartbroken after learning that the other Twilight was with Timber and realized that he wasn't the princess Twilight that he had met. Ariel crying.jpg|Ariel heartbroken as Eric leaves with Vanessa on the wedding boat. GohanCryingForHisFather.png|Gohan crying after Goku took Cell to King Kai's Planet to prevent the Earth from being destroyed. Sam Sparks is upset.png|Sam Sparks is upset, after Flint Lockwood asked her that she would liked her friend a wean gift. Zowie releasing stress.PNG|Zowie is heartbroken that her flower friend is hanging low. Jenny Wakeman's sobbing breakdown.png|Jenny Wakeman's sobbing breakdown after Nora tells her to not raise her lasers. Jenny Wakeman so sad.png|Jenny is heartbroken after Tuck Carbunkle got his whole body black. Lionheart0067.jpg|Jeri Katou crying after Leomon dies. File:Crying.jpg|Peter Parker crying after Gwen Stacy falls to her death. Llyod and rumi.PNG|Lloyd gets heartbroken when Harumi told him there was never anything between them and turns out she been the leader of the sons of garmadon a cult that wants to restore his father. Yo Kai Watch Spoilerina Crying.gif|Spoilerina crying with a broken heart Nobita nobi crying.jpg|Nobita Nobi crying with a broken heart by the giant and suneo Prank Happy Peach Flower Crying.png|Happy Peach Flower crying with a heartbreak Vlcsnap-2018-06-11-13h46m55s251.png|Roger Rabbit felt heartbroken when he believed that his wife Jessica cheated on him with Marvin Acme. 20180807_090842.jpg|Senketsu is heartbroken upon seeing Ryūko Matoi still under Ragyō's mind control turning against him and her own allies, including Mako Mankanshoku. S2e17_I_don't_want_it_to_work.png|Mabel is heartbroken after she learn that her brother Dipper wants to stay in Gravity Falls with Ford and be his apprentice which leaves Mabel behind. Rock Biter releasing his stress.jpg|The Rock Biter is heartbroken when his friends Teeny Weeny and the Night Hob are taken by the Nothing destroying all of Fantasia. Paul and Linda McCartney Crying at John Lennon's Death.PNG|Paul and Linda McCartney Crying's Because John Lennon's Death Ericka rejects Dracula.jpg|Ericka rejects Dracula's love of her by lying to him that she could never be with a monster, leaving him heartbroken. Ducky_and_Spike_Crying.jpg|Petrie, Ducky and Spike crying after yelling at LittleFoot for lying about the tiny longnecks Olie, Zowie, Polina, Percy, Billy and Gizmo are depressed over Pappy at Gloomius' glum side.PNG|The Polies are heartbroken, when Pappy left that he is all tapped out, and he has been welcome to Gloomius Maximus glum side that he'll never be happy again. File:Death_of_Superman_01.jpg|Lois Lane becomes heartbroken when Superman dies after his intense battle with Doomsday. File:Dewey_Wins_143.png|Steven Universe becomes heartbroken when he realized that he has hurt his relationship with Connie. File:Dimitri_guilty.jpg|Dimitri becomes heartbroken when he realized that he has hurt his relationship with Anastasia after seeing Anastasia finally reuniting with her grandmother out the window. Ep14AS8.png|True Heart Bear becomes heartbroken after she her friends laughing at her. Flash_Sentry_sighing_heavily_EG4.png|Flash became heartbroken when he found out that Sci-Twi was already with Timber Spruce. 130_-_Gon_crying_2.png|Gon's heartbroken for seeing his friend,Kite,killed already by Pitou and blaming to him that he's to one who let him to be killed. Ginger's depression.jpg|Ginger becomes heartbroken when she learns that Rocky was a phony who never actually knew how to fly (he was shot from a cannon). Chris Argent sad.gif|Chris Argent becomes heartbroken after he finds out that his daughter Allison Argent is now dead at the arms of Scott McCall after being killed by the Oni on Nogitsune's order. Link crying.png|Link crying with heartbreak after he finds out that he was adopted by The Great Deku Tree following his mother's death from mortal wounds durimg an Hyrule Civil War. S1E22B_Lori_crying.png|Lori Loud suffering depression with heartbroken because of Lincoln that spend times with Bobby at fair. File:Pecos_Bill_Heartbroken.jpg|Pecos Bill becomes heartbroken after discovering that Slue-Foot Sue has landed on the moon and will never come back. File:Sad_roar.png|Godzilla heartbroken as he gains more energy, after Mothra was killed by King Ghidorah. Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_TV_spot_-_Ghidorah_-_00012.jpg|Madison Russell felt angry, upset, and heartbroken as she watches her mother Emma sacrifice herself with her father Mark. Meg crying.jpg|Meg sobbing after Hades strips Hercules of his strength and reveals her involvement with the former. Lewis Robinson Sad.jpeg|Lewis Robinson is Heartbroken for Wilbur's Broken Promise about his Mother. bianca sad.png|Bianca sad with Grey that he did not fulfill his goals of saving the pack of wolves. Category:Galleries